What Sammy Needs
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: An evening with the Winchester boys, a chair and some rope might not be what you'd expect. "Just untie me please." Sam's voice was defeated. "Sure thing. I'm all done now. Really like my handy work too." "Yeah, yeah, you like to brag about your skill don't you?"


**AN: Alright, so this was written prior to the season 8 premier although I don't see that affecting things much overall. When I watched the promo's for the new season I had one prominent thought and from that was born this fic, with encouragement from my friends. Please be kind, this is my first Supernatural fic and my first fic in a very long time. I hope you enjoy and I promise the rating is correct.**

Sam struggled against the restraints. Rope tied his arms and legs to a chair. He only managed to make the chair move a few inches and very nearly made it tip over. That would have only made the situation more embarrassing. A soft, amused chuckle came from behind him. This caused him to renew his efforts to get free as footsteps came closer with a slow, deliberate, pace.

"You don't have to do this. Just let me go. No retribution, no mention of this ever again. We'll both just walk away and pretend this never happened."

Footfalls finally brought the object of Sam's protestation into view. Dean gave him a knowing smirk.

"No way Sammy. I'm not letting you go until this little problem is cleared up."

Sam growled out of frustration. "Come on, there isn't a problem. We've been apart for a year man and this is what you decide to do? Tie me down?"

Dean said nothing at first, just walked a slow circle around his tied up brother. "Yeah, it's been a year, and you have a definite problem. I think I'll take care of it for you."

As Deans footsteps retreated Sam fought against the rope again. "Dean…Dean…this isn't funny."

That only resulted in laughter from the older Winchester. There was noise; Dean searching through a drawer if Sam had to guess. He gave a particularly rough tug on his restraints and ended up with his world tumbling out of focus and his head banging on the floor. A soft curse escaped his lips. There were hurried footsteps followed by laughter. He probably did look ridiculous laying sideways, still tied to the knocked over chair but he wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"Laugh it up why don't you? Jerk."

"Need some help there?" Suddenly, the chair was righted, with a soft grunt from his brother. Sam was not exactly a small guy after all. A hand patted his head patronizingly. "There you go. Bitch…"

Had anyone been in the house that night they might have heard this exchange between the two Winchesters.

"Dean, please, I'm begging you. Let me go. You don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I think I do."

"You can't force something like this. It's wrong man."

"Sammy…I promise it's not going to hurt. I need to do this."

" You don't need to do anything Dean. This is for your own sick pleasure. What happened to you?"

"I'm your big brother, I love you and therefore I have to do this."

"Dean…get away from me with those."

"Like I said, it won't hurt."

"Get away from me with those…they're sharp. Dean, I mean it!"

"I don't think you're in position to protest little bro."

"Stop touching it Dean. Leave it alone…"

"Stop being such a baby."

"Get your fingers out of it Dean. Dean…Dean…stop…"

There were muffled sounds and shuffling.

"There, that's better. Now I can concentrate on the task at hand."

More muffled protest came from the younger brother, though they are nothing that can be understood.

"It's soft. You're such a girl Sammy. Why else would it be so silky?" There's chuckling. "I think you like this more than you're letting on bro."

There was the sound of metal sliding together, creating a clicking noise, followed by gasping and cursing.

"You gagged me Dean? Really?"

"I couldn't concentrate otherwise."

"Just untie me please." Sam's voice was defeated.

"Sure thing. I'm all done now. Really like my handy work too."

"Yeah, yeah, you like to brag about your skill don't you?"

"Hey, you had a problem and I took care of it. It's not like I hurt you."

"Yes, because that was so enjoyable…"

"Sorry Sammy, but you needed a haircut."


End file.
